Total Drama Wild Skills
by ThomasFan4839
Summary: If you already know about the Total Drama series, did you ever thought of Cartoon Network big shows participating in the show? Well join the shows as they fight each other for 3 million and surviving an awesomely cool host Thomas McLeen.
1. Welcome to Camp Cyclops losers

Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp Cyclos part 1

X

Hi, my name is Thomas and this is my first fanfic and crossover fanfic so I don't care about bad reviews, but anyways please enjoy the story.

X

Thomas - Hi, as the writer has stated that he is Thomas, well me too, but he's not a famous tv star and multi award winning actor...oh before I forget, to all ladies the new movie everyone has been talking about, you know 'Charming Look' starring Thomas McLeen is out now. Ok now for the real purpose of being here is that 22 contestants will brawl each to win $3 million. 4 weeks, 2 teams, 8 going to the merge, 1 winner and 21 losers. Now let's welcome our first contestants.

A boat arrives and the four contestants got out

Thomas - The first boat touchdown and the Regular Show stars celebrate.

Mordecai - What's to celebrate when you lied to us!

Rigby - yeah where the arcade room.

Margaret - You can't play videogames, even Eileen is better than you.

Eileen - Stop it Margaret

Thomas - Hey, eyes up here people. You have 1 month to fight for 3 big onesso stand behind me.

The four stood behind Thomas with anger. After that, the second boat arrives.

Thomas - The Adventure Time stars; Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Fionna arrive.

Finn - Cool Island and there are cabins, extra cool.

Jake - I don't like leaving bmo alone at the house.

PB - What type of house is that anyway?

Fionna - Its a tree house duh.

Thomas - Yo, welcome to Camp Cyclops where one of you will get injured everyday.

Finn - What did you say?

Thomas - the third boat arrives.

Four contestants got out confused.

Thomas - Welcome Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Penny.

Gumball and Darwin - JACUZZI, WOO HOO.

Anais - Why are we here?

Penny - Yeah are we supposed to be in a 5 star hotel.

Thomas - You're in a 5 star hotel... for roaches.

Anais sighed and the fourth boat arrives.

Thomas - Another boat arrives and Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Charmcaster are hre.

Ben - Ah, not another trick.

Kevin - I don't care, I'm here to show Tennesyon here that I'm better than me.

Gwen - Why am I here with these 3?

Charmcaster - Well what are you waiting for Ben, use your watch to get us out of here.

Ben - I would if it was working.

Thomas - Ok stand behind me losers.

The fifth boat arrives and four contestants got out.

Thomas - Now these are some real campers, Courage, Eustace, Katz and Di Long.

Courage - I hope Muriel is okay.

Eustace - Where's the money stupid boy?

Katz - You mean my money you bald idiot.

Eustace - Who are you calling bald you stupid cat.

Eustace push Katz and he bumped into Di Long.

Di Long - Watch where you going you fool.

Thomas - I love this fight, they will increase the ratings.

The final boat arrives and two kids got out.

Thomas - And the final boat touchdown and Billy and Mandy are in the island.

Billy - Where's the chocolate fountain?

Mandy - Where's my money?

Thomas - At the end of the series when you win it. Ok since everyone is here, let's get on with the tour.

X

Thomas - Ok if you enjoy the tour, then you will love your first challenge.

Rigby - What! you tricked us to come here for $3 million, eat food that come from garbage, sleep in dirty bunks and now you want us to take a stupid challenge.

Thomas - Yes and its quite easy. All you have to do is to stand at the end of this cliff and jump in one of the lakes down there.

The 22 campers looked down the cliff and saw two different lakes split into two, one is orange water and the other one is normal water. And the cliff was 50 feet long.

Finn - If one of us will win the game, we'll have to die.

X

That is it for today. Sorry I couldn't finish both part, because I'm really tied from last night's party but I promise that tomorrow, I will write two chapters or more but for now, see yah... oh don't forget to review.

$ Thomas gone $


	2. Welcome to Camp Cyclops losers 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Camp Cyclops part 2

X

Hey guys, I'm back and ready to write the next chapter. I have nothing say and yeah just enjoy the chapter.

X

Thomas - Last Time on Total Drama Wild Skills, the 22 campers arrive and some of them are shy, cocky, active and angry. Also they began their first challenge and its the easiest one in the series... yet. Stay tuned to watch some of them 'fall' hard and some of them dive their way through the first stages.

X

Finn - If one of us will this game, look like we'll have to die.

Thomas - Ok my favourite show is starting in 30 minutes, so let's hurry up people. Now who's first.

The contestants look at the different lakes and they started whistling, checking their nails and some of them started sweating. Thomas then pulls out a hat.

Thomas - its a good thing that I got a hat that has your names in it so the first going to the medication centre is... Courage.

Courage - The things you do for money.

Courage stood at the end of the cliff and winced.

Eustace - Hurry up stupid dog.

Euston kicked Courage off the cliff and he fall into the normal water and he looked traumatised.

Thomas - And Courage moves on to the first stages. Who's next ah... Eileen, its your lucky day.

Eileen - My man was right about being on a pep squad.

Eileen backed up a little and ran forward at full speed and dives to the normal water lake side, everyone was couldn't make any noise but exept for Rigby and Margaret who knew she was on a pep squad.

Thomas - Ok that was awesome. Mandy, you up.

Mandy - I will not do it.

Thomas - Then you don't mind wearing this chicken head hat to symbolise the chicken inside you.

Mandy - You don't mind me telling people about your third movie 'Extreme Fight' starring Thomas McLeen...or maybe a ¤cough¤ stunt devil ¤cough¤.

Thomas - how did you know?

Mandy - I did my homework and I have associates working for you, now I'm moving through the first stages, oh and Billy too. If he wins the game, which he won't, I will take care of the money.

Thomas - Fine everyone the challenge is over. All of you are moving through the first round now. I have a talk with the crew, meet me at the elimination place in 20 minutes.

Everyone - Woohoo/Oh yeah/Ohhh

X

Thomas - Ok everyone, if you wondering why are summoned you here when your first challenge is over. Well its because tomorrow one of you will be gone and its because your team lost a challenge and kicked you out. Yes,three captains will choose their teammates if three of you can survive the hanging of tiredness. All of you, stand on top of that wood and grab the hanger on top of you.

Anais - Why?

Thomas - You'll see

The campers stood on the wood and they grabbed the hangers. Then suddenly the wood collapsed and they were hanging for death.

Thomas - as you can see, down there is abyss that is 350 cm long. Once you fall, you'll land on a jumping castle... filled with bears that didn't eat for about 1 week, 2 week, 3 weeks, 1 month.

Rigby - What!? You didn't feed bears for a month!?

Thomas - Yeah, and I suggest you hang tight because I don't want lawsuits people.

3 minutes later

Gumball - I think I can't do this anymore.

Darwin - No dude, you'll die.

Gumball - I know but I can't. Before I die, I want to say I love you Penny.

Penny - What?

Gumball lost balance and he fell down the abyss.

Gumball - Ahhh!

Darwin - Gumball, Nooo! Oh no

Darwin's slippy hands were too slippy to hold on so he fell too.

Thomas - 2 down and 17 to go. Time to add some entertainment, first its sound of hurting.

Thomas's crew had objects on their to make high and torture sounds.

Thomas - Got my earphones on my ears, check. Now TORTURE.

The crew made really torture sound and Rigby, Billy, Eustace, Di long and Penny fell down the abyss.

Thomas - Wow! 5 gone and 12 to go. Now for the hairs of horror.

Margaret - What do you mean by that?

The crew shooted hair that was covered by fart.

Fionna - This smells like fart

Thomas - Because it is fart. Old men don't end the day without farting.

Ben - Old men hair! I can handle it.

Unfortunately for Ben, he was wrong and him, Kevin, Courage and Charmcaster fell.

Thomas - 5 to go. Bring the scary eyes.

One of Thomas's crew walked forward closing his eyes.

Thomas - Now open those eyes.

The crew member and the campers were freaked out.

Anais - Oh sick

Anais, Gwen, Jake and PB lost their balance and they fell down.

Thomas - who will be the captains of three teams. Well let's found out.

Mordecai, Margaret, Katz and Mandy hang tight until one fall down the abyss.

Thomas - And we have our captains; Mordecai, Margaret and Mandy.

Down the abyss

Rigby and Eileen - Oh no

Billy - Yeah! Mandy is a captain.

Katz - I can't believe I'm here. It should be me, not that weird girl.

Gwen - Calm down dweeb, its not like you can really lead a team

Everyone - OOOOOOOOOO!

Kevin - She got you on that one bro.

Katz - Shup up all of you.

Back in the outside the abyss

Thomas - So you guys ready to pick your teammates.

Margaret - Now!?

Thomas - Yes, oh here are your team flags.

Thomas threw three flags towards the captains.

Thomas - Mordecai's team will be known as the Sky Blue Wolves, Margaret's team will be the Red Thunder Birds and Mandy's team will be the Yellow Light Bears.

Mandy - Stupid est Names Ever.

Thomas - Now pick your team.

Mordecai - Wait they are dead!

Margaret - Dude you actually believed in that.

Mordecai embarrassed - No

The 19 campers stood still waiting to be taken.

Thomas - Ok now you know the rules, just choose any player. First will be Mordecai, then Margaret and last but not least Mandy.

Mordecai - I choose Rigby

Rigby - Wise chose

Mordecai and Rigby fist pumped

Margaret - I choose Eileen

Mandy - Katz

Katz - Why me?

Mandy - Shut up and stand beside me

Mordecai - The dude with the black hair and shirt.

Kevin - Its Kevin

Margaret - The kid with the back pack.

Mandy - Billy

Mordecai - Girl with the cat shirt

Gwen - Gwen! that's my name.

Margaret - Princess Bubblegum

Mandy - Jake

Mordecai - Charmcaster

Charmcaster - fine

Margaret - Oh you picking the strong ones hah, well I pick Fionna.

Mandy - Penny

Mordecai - I see you have a scientist on your side Margaret, I choose Anais

Margaret - I choose Ben.

Ben - Yes I got chosen.

Mandy - Di Long

Thomas - Ok that's it for today, now go to bed and get ready for tomorrow.

Eustace - What about me? I haven't been chosen yet stupid boy.

Thomas - You are eliminated.

Eustace - why

Thomas - You are decreasing my ratings and everyone voted for you.

Eustace - The elimination jibirish nonsense didn't happen.

Thomas - Guards! Take the man to the loser-polt and polt him away, I'm missing my show.

Eustace - You will all pay stupid people, I dare you.

Thomas - Ok people enjoy the first night. see you tomorrow.

Confession Booth

Courage - Yay Eustace is gone. Now its only Katz and Di Long.

X

Girls Cabin

Eileen - Where are you going?

Margaret - Just outside

When Margaret walked out of the cabin, Mandy saw Mordecai and Margaret talking outside the window and she listens.

Mordecai - Hey Margaret

Margaret - What do you want?

Mordecai - Ah... to say good luck being a leader of a team.

Margaret - Mordecai look, I like you as friends, not as a boyfriend. Sorry I said that but its true now please, let's stay as friends... and yes Eileen told me everything.

Mordecai upset - Oh ok, fine let's stay as... friends.

Margaret sighed and kissed Mordecai for 10 seconds and went back to the girls room.

Margaret - Good Night

Mordecai too went to the boy's cabin and open the door to see everyone is looking at him.

Rigby - So did you say it to her?

Mordecai - Well no, she said let's stay as friends and she kissed me and went back to the girl's cabin.

Finn - So are you ok?

Mordecai - Yeah, one day I will have a chance to be with her.

Jake - That's the spirit man.

Confession Booth

Kevin - Hah, Margaret doesn't love Mordecai which gives me a chance to be her boyfriend, sorry dude but you snooze, you lose.

X

That's the end of the of the chapter and things already gotten sour with Mordecai, Margaret and Kevin. I will add alliances and bullies in this story so don't think this story will be boring. Please read, love and review.

$ Thomas gone $


	3. The Big Search

Chapter 3: The Big Search

X

A trumpets started to play and the campers were awake.

Girl's cabin

Mandy - I swear I will sue him and control the show.

Eileen - What did you say Mandy?

Mandy - Nothing, I'm just thinking out loud.

Confession Cam

Eileen - Yesterday after our challenge, I went to the bathroom and I saw Thomas and Mandy talking about Thomas's carrier and life but I couldn't hear them because Mandy busted me for going to the toilet so Mandy walked away. I don't trust that angry girl.

Mandy - So Eileen is getting suspisious about me and Thomas' deal. Well she's a goner.

End of CF cam

Boy's cabin

Katz - What's wrong with that Thomas?

Mordecai - Why does he keep playing that microphone?

Thomas (microphone) - Meet me outside asap.

Outside

Thomas - Its challenge time, people.

Gwen - Its four in the morning. Can it be tomorrow?

Thomas - It is already tomorrow, remember?

Penny - Why are we doing outside?

Thomas - Your challenge is to take a picture of bigfoot.

Mordecai and Rigby - Bigfoot! Awesome!

Thomas - The first team to take more than five pictures of bigfoot and meets me at the cabins wins a reward and the team to take few pictures has to vote off one of their teammates.

Margaret - Wait! There are people missing.

Thomas - Oh yeah, Gumball, Darwin and Courage jumped in my jacuzzi trap hole and landed in a cage filled with bears. Speaking of them, they there are.

Gumball, Darwin and Courage showed being carried by guards.

Thomas - So guys, how was the night with the bears?

Gumball - It was horrifying.

Darwin - One of them was keep farting.

Courage - I don't want to get in a jacuzzi ever again.

Thomas - Alright then Courage is in Mordecai's team, Gumball is in Margaret's team and Darwin is joining Mandy's team. Ok the challenge starts now.

X

Mordecai's team

Mordecai - Alright, since we are 7, we split into 3-2-2. The girls are alone, Rigby, you're with Kevin and Courage is me now let's go.

Margaret's Team

Margaret - Ok I say we must work alone, you got your cameras, take one photo and we will each other at this spot.

Margaret draws her name on the ground with a stick.

Margaret - Now let's move.

Mandy's team.

Mandy - Everyone will work alone. Only me and Billy work together. Now move.

X

10 minutes later

Mordecai - Ok we been be around this island for hours. Where are you bigfoot?

Courage - How about we search in that cave?

Mordecai - Great Idea Courage.

Mordecai and Courage went inside the cave and started to search.

Margaret - Where is this bigfoot?

She looked at a cave and she smiled.

Margaret - A cave, that's it. Here I come bigfoot.

Margaret ran inside the cave only to hear a voice.

Margaret - That's Mordecai's voice. Better follow it.

Margaret kicked a rock by mistake and Mordecai and Courage looked at her.

Mordecai - Why are you here?

Margaret - Searching for bigfoot.

Courage - We can search for it together.

Margaret - Great Idea Courage. Do you agree Mordecai?

Mordecai - Ah, yeah.

A groan was heard and the three became scared.

Courage - What was that?

Mordecai - I don't know.

Margaret and Courage looked behind Mordecai and they were standing still.

Mordecai - Why are you looking behind... bigfoot is behind me, isn't it?

Courage took a picture and ran like a cheetah while screaming.

Bigfoot - Rooooooaaaahhh!

Mordecai and Margaret ran away while bigfoot is chasing them.

Outside the cave

Courage - That was close, guys. Guys?

Mordecai and Margaret - Run, Courage, Run!

Bigfoot - Roooooaaaaahhh!

Mordecai, Margaret and Courage ran for their lives until bigfoot fell and was caught on a net.

Anais - I told you the net will work.

Mordecai - Gwen, Anais, Charmcaster. Thank you guys.

Gwen - Why is she with you?

Courage - She ran into us.

Charmcaster - Destroy her camera, we work alone.

Mordecai - No, let her take the photos and she will leave us alone.

Gwen - Ok.

Margaret took the pictures and looked at Mordecai.

Margaret - Thanks Mordecai, I couln't done this without you.

Margaret kissed Mordecai and he just stood still. Margaret left them.

Gwen - Boys.

Charmcaster - What about Kevin nd you?

Gwen - We broke up.

Mordecai - Speaking of Kevin, Anais please go tell him and Rigby to meet us at the cabins.

Katz behind a tree near Mordecai - They didn't see me coming.

Mordecai - I heard someone talking.

Gwen - Must been no one. Come on let's go.

X

Mandy's team

Mandy - You got the pictures?

Katz - Yeah and how did they find you?

Di long - It was easy.

Penny - I still don't get it why we won't look for our own bigfoot.

Jake - Me too, its like cheating.

Mandy - Cheating is a word that can get you forward now let's go back.

X

Mordecai - Thomas, we are here.

Thomas - The Sky Blue Wolves are here but did not win.

Rigby - What?! we got the pictures right here and we're here first.

Thomas - Pictures- yes. Here first- no. They were here first.

The Sky Blue Wolves looked at where Thomas was pointing at and he was pointing at Mandy.

Gwen - Where are your teammates?

Mandy - Sleeping.

Kevin - So they won.

Thomas - Yep nd you survive and the Red Thunder Birds lost.

The Red Thunder Birds arrived.

Finn - Oh no we lost.

Eileen - Where are your teammates Mandy?

Mandy - Again, they are sleeping.

PB - Wait, 'again'. That means her team won.

Thomas - Meet me at the Elimination Place in 10.

X

Elimination Place

Thomas - Welcome to our first elimination ceremony as one of you will be gone. Its easy to vote, just get in the Confession booth and vote your loser.

X

Thomas - Here I have the people vote and one of you will receive these mashmellows to symbolise your luck of having another chance at winning the gold prize. The people who are getting the mashmellows are Margaret, Eileen, Finn, PB, Fionna.

Thomas throw the mashmellows on the them.

Thomas - And the loser is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gumball

Gumball - So I'm out?

Thomas - Yep your loser-polt awaits you.

Gumball sat on the loser-polt.

Thomas - Any last words.

Gumball - I wanna say I lo-your time is up.

Thomas pressed a button and Gumball was sent out of the island.

Thomas - Ok the rest of you are safe.

Eileen - Is he alright?

Thomas - Wanna go check him?

Eileen - No

Thomas - That brings us to the end of the show and we'll see you soon on Total Drama Wild Skills.

22nd - Eustace

21st - Gumball

I would like to thank Magnetizer2453501 for helping me in this chapter. He is the bomb. I'm sorry for delaying the story, I had sister issues. Please don't forget to read, love and review my story

$ Thomas gone $


	4. Truth or Dare or Do

Chapter4: Truth or Dare**...** or Do

X

Thomas - Last Time on Total Drama Wild Skills, the campers went on a hunt for bigfoot's picture and it was pretty boring. Mordecai and Courage were doing fine with the challenge until Margaret joined the party. Bigfoot revealed himself and chase the three out of his cave. Charmcaster, Gwen and Anais came to the rescue and they all took his picture, all with the hiding Katz. He leads the Yellow Light Bears to victory and the Red Thunder Birds voted off Gumball to go home. Which team will win today? Which team will vote off a loser? And when is my microphone? Find out on Total Drama Wild Skills.

X

Mess hall

Margaret - I wonder what Thomas's planned for us today?

Eileen - Probably something brutal but I know we will win this one.

Fionna - Yeah and I can't believe I'm saying but We have to not vote for the boys, we need them after Gumball's departure.

PB - You got that right. I according to the overall, we have four girls on our team, three on Mordecai's team and only one on Mandy's team.

Penny - Speaking of Mandy, where is she?

Eileen - I saw her talking to Thomas early in the morning.

Gwen - Why?

Eileen - I don't know but I heard from Chef that they are planning for Mandy to win the game, if not then Mandy will blackmail him and he will go to jail.

Anais - Interesting, so that's why you keep looking at Mandy when she goes away from other people. You are spying her.

Mandy - Spying who?

Eileen - No one, Anais was just telling us the lines of a movie she saw.

Anais - Ah yeah.

Confession Cam

Mandy - Eileen is getting suspicious about my plan. She got to go but I will need something to sabotage her.

End of CC

Mordecai - I think I feel the urge of winning today.

Rigby - Yeah and its tingling.

Finn - Its that so? Well we'll see about that.

Di Long - Only winners are allowed to win.

Katz - And losers are allowed to eat dirt.

Katz and Di Long hi-fived and Thomas walked in the hall wearing Winter clothes.

Kevin - Why are you wearing Winter clothes? Its Summer.

Thomas - Chef dared me to wear this clothes for a day. Which is what we will play Truth or Dare or Do today. Follow me to your places.

X

Gwen - Why are we at the theater?

Thomas - This is where the challenge. In front of you, there are seats that have your team's flag now sit down.

The contestants sat down.

Thomas - Ok truth or dare, you know the rules. I'll pick one of you and you will truth or dare or make a person do something. Since Mandy's team won the last challenge, Ben will start for them.

Ben - Oh yeah, I dare Katz to kick Di Long on the nuts.

Katz - I'll do it for the team.

Katz kicked Di Long on the nuts and Di Long winced while hlding his nuts.

Thomas - Ooh nuts, 1 fo the Bears. Next is Kevin.

Kevin - I dare Rigby to kiss Eileen.

Rigby - What?! No!

Thomas - Did I mention that if someone doesn't a truth or dare, his or her team will have a -1 penalty. Since you have 0 points, you'll have negative points.

Gwen whispering to Rigby - Do it or you're out.

Rigby stood up on his seat, walked to Eileen and he kissed her.

Thomas - Its 1 for the Wolves and next is PB.

PB - Finn, do you know Fionna's 'Jake'?

Finn - Ahhh, I think its Sam, Wendy or Stella.

Fionna - Its Cake.

Thomas - Its 1 all. Mandy is next.

Mandy - I dare Mordecai to tell Margaret how much he hates her.

Mordecai - Never in my life.

Margaret - Do it Mordecai, its just a game.

Mordecai - Fine. I hate Margaret that would rather make out with a dog than to even touch her.

Everyone, exepts for Mordecai and Eileen, laughed at that joke which embarrased Margaret.

Thomas still laughing - For making me laugh, +2 points. Courage's up.

Courage - I dare Katz to kiss a fish for 10 seconds with lipsticks.

Finn - Nice one Courage.

Jake - Yeah man, I got to see this.

Katz - I won't do it and if I did say yes, there's fish on this island.

Thomas - I have bilbo fish on my bathroom.

Katz - Bilbo fish is an ugliest type of animal I know. I won't do it.

Mandy - We lose, you gone.

Katz - I don't care I won't do it.

Thomas - Well the Bears are back at 0 points and its 2 points for the Birds. Next is Margaret.

Margaret - I dare Mandy to eat Billy's booger.

Jake - Wow! Nasty.

Mordecai - All that green, slimy booger, that's cool of you Margaret.

Margaret blussed with that comment.

Billy - Don't worry Mandy. Its taste like some mashmellows with ketchup and salt.

Mandy - You are crazy. I'm doing that.

Thomas - Since Mandy costed her team a point, the Wolves have 4 points, the Birds have 2 points and the Bears have -0 points.

Jake - How?

Thomas - Katz and Mandy didn't do their dares. Jake is next.

Jake - Margaret must throw Eileen to the lake.

Margaret - What?! No!

Eileen - We on top of the cliff and did jump down the cliff remember. Just do it for the team.

Thomas - Finally a Do. If someone does a do, you must do it or -2 points for your team.

Margaret - Fine

Margaret grabbed Eileen threw her down the cliff to the lake.

Eileen - Ahhhhh!

X

Thomas - And Eileen is back. How was the journey back to the theater?

Eileen - Fun and I founded your face that is sculptured your face.

Eileen pulls out the sculptured Thomas wood face.

Thomas - Oh yeah, I hid it around the island. If a person is eliminated, he or she can use the sculpture to stay for another chance at the $3 million. Now there are only two more left around the island.

Margaret - So Eileen has two chances of winning the whole game.

Thomas - Yep, now continueing the challenge, Finn is next.

Finn - I dare Kevin to kiss Ben.

Ben and Kevin - What?!

Thomas - So will you do it?

Kevin - No!

Ben - Never!

Thomas - Ok! Wolves still have 4 points, Birds have 3 points and the Bears have 0 points. Rigby is up again.

Rigby - Alright! I dare Kevin to kiss Margaret.

Margaret - No way.

Kevin - Come on, just one kiss.

Confession Cam

Mordecai - I swear I will punch Rigby when we done.

End of CC

Katz - Is the bird being a chicken?

Di Long - What a chicken. Afraid of one little kiss.

Margaret got up angrily and kissed Kevin. Mordecai looked at them.

Mordecai - I need to go to the toilet.

Thomas - Fine anyway, the Wolves and the Birds won with 4 points, the Bears lost with 0 points which means Mandy's team will have to vote off one player tonight.

Sky Blues Wolves and Red Thunder Birds - Yeahhh!/Woohoo/Alright.

Finn - Looks like we won, Katz and Di Long.

Elimination Ceremony

Thomas - So did we enjoy today's challenge?

Katz - Its a catastrophic fail.

Di Long - It was stupid you fool.

Penny - It wasn't that bad.

Jake - Yeah and it was fun...sorta.

Darwin - It was cool.

Billy - I love chocolate.

Mandy - Let's hurry this up.

Thomas - Ok, get on the Confession Booth and vote for your loser.

Confession Cam

Mandy - He's got to go.

Jake - Sorry dude.

End of CC

Thomas - I got your votes here and one of you will go home. One vote for Katz.

Katz - I will find the one who voted for me.

Thomas - One for Billy. Another one for Billy, Billy, Billy, Blly, Billy. Wow guess they don't need you.

Billy - So I'm going home.

Thomas - Yep now sit on the loser-polt.

Billy sat on the loser-polt.

Thomas - Wanna say something?

Billy - I l-

Thomas switched on the loser-polt and Billy was sent flying.

Billy - Ahhhh!

Thomas - three down, nineteen to go. Who will go home next? Which team will win next? And will Kevin have another chance of kissing Margaret? Tune in next time on Total Drama Wild Skills.

$ Thomas gone $


End file.
